Happy Holidays
by WnDyy.Loony
Summary: Alguna vez encontré felicidad con la persona quivocada, pero contigo encontré el amor... ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

El frío viento golpeaba las ventanas de una cabaña que, al parecer, estaba en medio de la nada. Con solo tres habitaciones, una cocina y un baño, el lugar parecía abandonado. Pero hay que admitir que tenía un toque mágico.

Dentro, había unos sillones alrededor de una chimenea, que, extrañamente, estaba apagada. Había dos personas dormidas en los sofás.

En una habitación una chica pelirroja, que apenas estaba entrando en el sueño.

Y en la habitación de al lado, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, miraba la puerta, como esperando que entraran por ella.

De pronto escucharon el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal. El ojiverde ni se inmuto. La pelirroja se movió hacia la derecha y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras que los que estaban en los sillones, simplemente se acomodaron mas, quedando más cerca.

Harry, el ojiverde, simplemente miró la puerta con menos interes. Tenía la leve impresión de que lo que estaba esperando ya no estaba. Suspiró melancólicamente. Hace tiempo que estaban deseando realizar ese viaje, y ahora que se realizaba, el objetivo de Harry ya no era el mismo. Y al decir objetivo, se refería a una chica. No es que pensara que las chicas son un objetivo. No. Simplemente, su objetivo principal de hacer ese viaje, era estar con la pelirroja que dormía placidamente en la habitación de al lado.

Sin embargo, ahora su objetivo debía estar durmiendo en la otra habitación… Volvió a suspirar. No estaba para nada seguro de cómo se había vuelto esta chica en su nuevo objetivo. Con Ginny, la pelirroja, tenía una felicidad indescriptible. ¿Cómo había cambiado tan rápido ese sentimiento?

Surpiró por tercera vez esa noche. Se echó hacia atrás, recordando el como…

**-x-Flash Black-x-**

_El otoño había comenzado._

_Harry y Ginny paseaban por los alrededores de la madriguera, abrazados y sonriendose. De pronto Ginny cambio de posición, quedando frente a él. Ambos ensancharon mas sus sonrisas._

_-Te amo-le dijo Harry y la besó._

_-Lo sé…_

_-¿No me amas?_

_-Te quiero mucho-respondió Ginny y respondió al beso._

_Sin embargo, eso no era lo que él quería escuchar._

_Estuvieron un buen rato besandose, sientiendo el calor del otro cerca, muy cerca. Y fue Ginny la que corto el beso y se subió a caballito en Harry, quien, estando feliz como estaba, no notó la cara de tristeza que dio la pelirroja, arregostada en su espalda._

**-x-**

_Ella estaba de espaldas a él, con un rastrillo. Sabía que estaba castigada. Y la principal razón era el mismo. Pero que se le iba a hacer. Así era el amor._

_La abrazo por atrás. Y la reacción que obtuvo no fue para nada la deseada._

_-Vamos, Harry, ya, mira que por eso estoy así._

_-Tranquila_

_-No! Tranquila nada, Harry! Es suficiente!_

_Y dicho esto se marchó, con todo y rastrillo._

**-x-**

_Ese mismo día en la noche…_

_Harry estaba afuera, viendo las estrellas. Algo dentro de él no era lo mismo. Y tenía un mal presentimiento. Un nudo en la garganta se hizo mas fuerte al escuchar esas pisadas que había estado esperando._

_Siguió con la vista al cielo. Simplemente escuchó y vio de reojo como la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado._

_-Tenemos que hablar…_

_-Lo sé-respondió Harry, sin mirarla._

_-Mira, sobre esta tarde…_

_-Está bien._

_Ella lo miró. Podía sentir esa mirada en sus ojos, penetrandole. Como si pudiera ver su alma allí mismo. Harry cerró los ojos._

_-¿Qué nos paso¿No lo sabes?_

_-Sí, lo sé… Pero si te digo nunca me creerías…_

_-¿Alguien más?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Quién?_

_-hum… Bueno… He estado escribiendome con el desde hace tiempo, y la última vez que nos vimos… En una tienda, me di cuenta de que…_

_-¿Quién?-repitió. No quería saber como la persona que más quería le decía todo sobre la persona que amaba._

_-Draco…_

_-¿Malfoy?_

_-mhum…_

_-Vaya suerte de chico.-ella sonrió. Harry abrió los ojos y se atrevió a verla. También sonrió._

_-Gracias por todo…_

_Harry no respondió y ni se inmutó cuando la chica le abrazó._

_-Harry, bebé, estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien adecuado. Que te quiera igual a como la quieras. Alguien que te de todo lo que yo no te di._

**-xFin Flash Backx-**

El ojiverde, se acomodo más en la cama.

Nuevamente la puerta principal se oyó abrir y cerrar.

Harry no le dio importancia y se acurrucó un poco más. Poco a poco se fue olvidando de todo…

¡Toc, toc!

-Pase-murmuró Harry, más dormido que despierto.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y por ella entró una chica rubia, de ojos azules. La inocencia se reflejaba en su cara. Y la nieve que tenía sobre la cabeza la hacia ver como una niña de cinco años.

-…¿Qué paso?-susurró Harry, sin saber aun quien era, y aun sin saber si era un sueño.

La chica no contestó. En sus manos tenía una bellota y una flor de un morado pálido. Se acercó a él. Se arrodilló frente a su cama y puso la bellota y la flor cerca de su cara. El chico parecía estar ya muy dormido. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de allí.

Harry abrió un ojo pero solo pudo ver una cabellera rubia (con un poco de nieve) salir por la puerta, antes de caer rendido...

* * *

**_Bueno, otra vez yo! jeje con esto con son 3 caps! (mas o menos) Espero les guste, nuevamente mi pareja favorita y las secundarias HL GD RHr_**

**_En fin, espero les guste esta primera parte y bueno FALTAN 6 DIAS PARA NAVIDAD!!! Espero disfruten bastant_**

**_Dejen Review, o un regalito, o dos reviews, o dos regalitos... o no se... mmm... ¡ya se! 3 Reviews ;) _**

**_Wen _**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **_

Había dejado de nevar, finalmente. El sol era fuerte y un tanto reconfortante. Pero aun así, un frío extraño cubría a las personas que estaban en ese momento en una mesa, comiendo lo que parecían ser tostadas con huevo.

Un silencio incomodo permanecía en ese momento. Todos se miraban, metidos en sus pensamientos.

Una castaña y un pelirrojo estaban tomados de las manos debajo de la mesa. Ambos con una sonrisita cómplice que no podían esconder.

La pelirroja comía rápidamente, sin importarle la mirada preocupada de su rubia amiga, sentada a su lado.

La rubia la observaba, interesada y preocupada. Su amiga solía no comer casi nada. Estaba tan metida viendo a su amiga, que no se daba cuenta de las miradas de interés que un ojiverde, sentado frente a ella, le ofrecía.

-¿Pasa algo, Gin¿Por qué comes tan rápido?-preguntó la rubia. Todos los demás se exaltaron. Era la primera vez que alguien hablaba, desde ayer en la noche en donde…

_**-x-Flash Back-x-**_

-¿Ustedes dos?

-Sí¿no es grandioso?

-Felicidades

-¿Ustedes dos?

-¡Si! La verdad es que hace días que lo somos, pero no sabíamos como explicarles-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Qué tierno-dijo la rubia y el ojiverde dirigió una mirada que bien pudo haberla traspasado.

-No, no lo es-repuso el ojiverde.

-¿Ustedes dos?

-Si, Ginny, Nosotros dos. ¿Qué¿Note parece bien?-le dijo la castaña.

-Oh, Por, Dios-Ginny, la pelirroja, salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se encerró.

-Creo que no le agrado la idea.-dijo la rubia.

-Obvio que no le agrado la idea, Luna. ¿A quien le podría agradar la idea de que su hermano y su mejor amiga estén juntos?

-pero¿A ti no te importa, cierto?-preguntó la castaña.

El ojiverde esquivó la mirada. El pelirrojo tomó de la mano a la castaña y juntos salieron de la cabaña.

-¿Por qué no respondiste?

-Por que es obvio que no me gusta para nada…

-Estás siendo muy injusto. El hecho de que tu relación no funcionara, no quiere decir que tienes derecho de hacer que tus mejores amigos también rompan la suya-dijo la rubia, Luna, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Mi relación funcionó muy bien. Pero Ginny y yo queríamos otra cosa. Ella quería a Malfoy y yo te quiero… Y yo… ehm… Y yo quería volver a ser soltero.

-Ah-dijo Luna, pero bien había notado el error del ojiverde.-bueno, me iré un segundo a fuera a traer… un… ehm… Ya vuelvo.

_**-x-Fin Flash Back-x-**_

Todos, exaltados como estaban, miraron a Luna. Ginny cerró la boca, pues se le veía toda la comida, y tragó a la fuerza.

-¿Me vas a contestar?-preguntó Luna.

-Claro… Pero ehm… Vamos a salir, no te acuerdas?-dijo Ginny y haciéndole ojos de "si no mientes te mato" a su mejor amiga.

-¿Nosotras?

-Si¿recuerdas¿Qué querías ir a hacer muñecos de nieve y encontrar bellotas y esas flores que te gustan tanto?

-Es que yo…

Ginny siguió sonriendo, pero la siguiente expresión de Luna, fue muy delatora. Ginny la pateó debajo de la mesa. Sin embargo, Luna abrió los ojos, la boca, gritó y, para colmo, tiró el desayuno.

-¡Luna¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry, el ojiverde, al ser empapado con el jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lu?-dijo Hermione.

Ginny la miró. "Qué torpe"

-Si, si, si… Estoy bien… Fue solo que me puncé con algo…-dijo Luna, limpiándose con una servilleta la boca, mientras señalaba su espalda.

-Déjame ver si no tienes un bicho-repuso Ginny, y Luna abrió más los ojos. Ginny metió la mano en la blusa de la rubia, y pellizco una parte de su espalda.-Ya te lo quite…

-¡Ay!-Hermione, Ron y Harry la volvieron a ver, preocupados.- Ay… Ay, gracias, Gin. Y bueno, yo ya termine…

-¡Yo también! Será mejor que nos vayamos¿cierto? -preguntó Ginny.

Luna asintió. Hermione volvió a sentarse, junto a Ron, lo miró con ternura y le tiró un beso. Harry también se sentó, miro a Ron y Hermione e hizo una mueca de asco, así que miró a Luna, quien en ese momento lo miraba fijamente a él, sonriente.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, y poco a poco también sonrió.

Todo pasó como a cámara lenta: Ginny jalando a Luna de un brazo. La rubia mirándolo, con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Hermione que se tiró a darle un beso a Ron. La sonrisa de Harry creció muchísimo más y fue como si entendiera perfectamente a la rubia.

-¡Felicidades!-gritó de pronto Harry. Hermione y Ron se separaron. Luna se levantó y Ginny casi cae al suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Felicidades por su noviazgo.

Ron fue y abrazo a su amigo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Luna le guiño un ojo al ojiverde.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Eso hacen las bellotas y los Echiums de Invierno.-soltó Luna. Y Harry abrió la boca.

Ginny y Luna salieron de allí.

-Esa chica está loca-soltó Hermione-Los Echiums, o flores moradas, solo crecen en lugares con mucho sol. Y no soportarían estar enterradas bajo nieve…

-¡Da lo mismo!-dijo Ron, contento de tener a su amigo de vuelta.

Harry sonrió, metió una mano en su bolsillo, una bellota permanecía allí.

**-x-**

El viento soplaba fuerte ahora. Ginny trató de cubrirse más con la bufanda. Y Luna simplemente se frotó los guantes.

-Gin¿puedo saber a donde vamos?

-Es que ayer no te lo pude contar, pero Draco me mando una carta, quiere que nos veamos hoy.

-¿Y yo que hago mientras tu estás con él?

-Mira, lo más aconsejable, es que te quedes por aquí, mientras yo me aparezco…-Luna asintió, con una sonrisita de ingenuidad- Te juro que menos de cuatro horas no son…

-¿Entonces estarás aquí para las 2 de la tarde?

-Lo prometo.

-Está bien. Te espero. ¡Que te diviertas!

Ginny miró a su amiga, sonriendo ante todo. La abrazó y desapareció.

Luna miró alrededor. Si quiera recordaba donde estaba la cabaña. Lo mejor sería esperar a Ginny. Se sentó en un tronco.

**-x-x-**

Harry miró el fuego. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Ni Luna ni Ginny habían regresado. Estaba realmente preocupado. No eran las vacaciones que esperaba.

Esperaba estar frente al fuego, contando anécdotas divertidas de la infancia, o del colegio. Todos riendo.

Pero no. Ahí se encontraba él. Dando vueltas sin parar, de un lado a otro, pensando. Hermione estaba preparando algo de comida, y Ron había ido a buscar leña.

A las cuatro treinta, el pelirrojo llegó con un montón de leña, y la dejó frente a la chimenea.

A las cinco de la tarde, el fuego se encendió, por arte de magia.

-¿No creen que es tiempo de que vuelvan?-preguntó Harry. Hace horas se moría por preguntarlo, pero de su boca no salía más que aire.

-Bueno, talvez sí-dijo Ron, mirándolo a él, y luego a su novia.

-Tranquilos. Ambas son muy inteligentes. Saben cuidarse. Además¿Qué les pudo haber pasado?

Harry y Ron se miraron, preocupados. De pronto algo se escuchó contra la puerta. Harry se levantó de inmediato y abrió la puerta. Era solo una ventisca, una muy fuerte. Ambos chicos miraron a Hermione, un tanto asustada.

-Ya deben de estar de vuelta¿sopa?-preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

-Lo mejor es ir a buscarlas-dijo Harry, tratando de levantarse, pero su amiga le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te niegues a mi sopa.

Luego de un plato de sopa, Ron fue al baño, y cuando volvió Harry puso ver como su amigo le guiñaba un ojo y, además, una ventana en el baño.

El ojiverde se levanto, se limpió con la servilleta, miró a su amiga, sonriendo y le devolvió el guiño a su amigo.

Entró al baño y lo cerró con llave. Sentía su varita vibrar en su bolsillo, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando aquello. Se abrigó mas con su bufanda, abrió la ventana, la fuerte ventisca casi le incrusta los lentes. Salió de allí lo más rápido posible…

Lo mas rápido que podía. Cayó varias veces en la fría nieve. Esa ventisca solo quería decir una cosa. La temporada Navideña había comenzado. Miró su reloj. 23/12. Sin embargo, este se había detenido en 17:40. Sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas por ahí.

De pronto cayó al suelo, por un bulto en la nieve. El golpe fue muy duro. Ya estaba fastidiado. Talvez Luna y Ginny ya estarían en la cabaña. Se levantó con cuidado. La varita todavía estaba sujeta en su mano, cubierta por un guante. De hecho, apenas y podía sentir sus dedos. Miró el bulto, debía ser una planta, o una piedra. Siguió caminando un poco, y vio un muñeco de nieve. Tenía unas orejas de una flor que parecía morada y su nariz y sus ojos eran unas bellotas. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago. Dio media vuelta y se devolvió.

Luego de unos diez minutos, volvió a encontrar aquel bulto. Se arrodilló frente a él. Y fue quitándole la nieve, poco a poco. De pronto vio algo, una bufanda de colores.

Cuando, finalmente, quito toda la nieve. Su boca se abrió, cubierta por la bufanda, en una mueca de sorpresa y alegría.

-…Por fin te encuentró…-le dijo al cuerpo inconsciente de la rubia.

La chica tenía la nariz rosada, los labios de un blanco preocupante, al igual que toda su cara. Su cabello estaba lleno de nieve y su gorrito (igualmente de colores) parecía estar totalmente sólido. Intento cargarla, pero inmediatamente al sentir un leve contacto de su piel contra la suya, la soltó. Estaba congelada. Y Harry hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer. Se quitó la bufanda y cubrió el rostro de Luna con ella.

**-x-**

-¡Maldita sea, Harry¿Crees que yo no tengo ganas de ir al baño?-gritó una histérica Hermione, mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

Ron, aun en la silla del comedor, cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Suspiró.

-Hermione… Harry no te abrirá…

-¿Qué¿Tiene diarrea?

-jeje... No, nada de eso… El fue a…

Un golpe contra la puerta principal hizo el silencio inmediato. Muchos golpes le siguieron.

Ron se levantó en seguida y fue a abrir. Allí en el umbral, se encontraba un ojiverde, totalmente pálido, cargando algo.

-¡Harry! Ven, sientate-dijo Ron y cerró la puerta.

Harry dejo la carga en el sofá y se recostó en el otro.

-¿Qué demo…?-comenzó Hermione. Al parecer todo su enfado se había ido por el caño.

- La encontré… Ella… Luna…-trató de señalar el bulto, pero en el intento se desmayó.

**-x-x-x-**

Eran las 21.00 (nueve de la noche)…

Luna estaba cubierta por varias mantas. A su lado, Harry la miraba, tenía una taza de chocolate caliente y dos mantas sobre sí.

Hace una hora había parado la ventisca. Tocaron a la puerta.

Ron fue a abrir. La pelirroja se encontraba ahí, con la cabeza gacha.

-…No sé… No sé donde esta… ella… Luna-dijo con voz apagada.

-Gracias a Dios Harry la encontró-le informó Ron, había cambiado su cara de preocupado a una expresión furiosa- ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió dejarla sola?

-Dejala ya, Ronald, ya estoy bien-susurró Luna, pero solo Harry pudo escucharla.

Mientras Ron y Hermione regañaban a Ginny, Harry se acercó a Luna y le entregó su taza.

-¿Estás bien?-murmuró, sentía que su quijada se iba a quebrar.

-Sí, lo estoy… Gracias… por…

-Shhh, no tienes nada que agradecer. Yo te doy gracias por la bellota-señalo su bolsillo. La rubia sonrió.-Y la flor, me gusto mucho…

Luna iba a hablar. Pero el ojiverde negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y con sus fríos y delgado labios le besó la mejilla. La rubia tomó un poco de color.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!! TAN SOLO HORAS FALTAN :D jeje m ncanta esta epoca.**_

_**espero les guste este cap. jeje y en si la historia. y qu haya aclarado algo... (??) en fin**_

_**Que Santa Les Traiga Todo Lo que Deseen... Excepto a Dan y a Rup, Yo los pedi primero!**_

_**:D**_

_**Wen **_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

_Ya era su tercer navidad juntos, como esposos. El viento soplaba fuerte afuera, sin embargo dentro de esa vieja cabaña, ellos estaban juntos mirándose tiernamente a los ojos. El beso su nariz, jurándole así amor eterno. Ella tomo su mano y la colocó en su vientre. El niño estaba pateando. Ambos sonrieron. Habían estado esperando eso por más de un año. Allí dentro no se sentía ni pizca del frío que en realidad hacia. Talvez se debía a que estaban muy abrigados, o a que la chimenea estaba encendida. Pero a ella le gustaba pensar que se debía al amor que sentía el uno por el otro._

_-Luna, cariño, tengo que decirte algo…_

_-Dime, amor mío-dijo ella con su voz soñadora._

_-Yo…_

_-Si?_

_-Yo quiero decirte que… ¿Luna? ¿Luna? ¡Luna!_

Alguien la zarandeaba, al tiempo que decía su nombre, que _gritaba_ su nombre.

-Reacciona por Merlín. ¡LUNA!

-Mhum-murmuró Luna. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y no sentía la nariz. Trató de levantarse pero tenía algo pesado sobre sí. Abrió los ojos. Miró dentro de unos ojos verdes esmeralda, que la miraban preocupados.- ¿Estás encima mío?

-¿Qué?...Hum… Lo lamento-dijo quitándose de encima- Me tenías preocupado…

-…a mi no me importaba…-susurró Luna.

- ¿Qué?

-Que, ¿Por qué te tenía preocupado?

-Ah, eso… No dejabas de moverte y tocarte el estomago, pensé que te dolía algo, pero no reaccionabas y me dijiste…

-¡POR ZEUS! ¿Qué te dije?-preguntó Luna, recordando su fantasía.

- Solo me preguntaste "¿Si?", pero sonreías muy raro… En fin, ¿estás bien?

-Si, tan solo no siento mis piernas-bromeó ella.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ginny llegó con dos grandes platos de sopa de pollo, muy caliente.

-Ten Harry-dijo dándole el plato. Miró a Luna y su sonrisa se borró-Ten, amiga, yo…

Ambas miraron a Harry, quien tomaba la cuchara, listo para comer, pero se detuvo al sentir sus miradas.

-Yo… Ya vuelvo, voy al baño-dijo.

-Amiga, de verdad lo siento. Yo no pretendía que cayeras en esto. Soy una tonta. No debí hacerte esto. Debí pensar más en ti…

-Cállate. No sabes si quiera lo que estás diciendo. Yo te agradezco-Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida-, encontré muchos Echiums y bellotas. Además, supongo que te la has pasado muy bien con Draco, o me equivoco…

-No, claro que no, tu eres una Ravenclaw, obvio que no te equivocas. Draco finalmente…-tragó aire- ¡nos besamos!

-Que bien amiga-sonrió Luna.-Luego de tanto tiempo, por lo menos ya estas segura de que él siente algo por ti.

-Sí, finalmente. ¿Sabes? Esto que siento, nunca lo había sentido antes. Con Harry era muy divertido, y muy especial, mi primer amor. Pero de pronto todo eso me cansó, era todo igual que la primera vez. Me harté de él, quería algo que él no tenía, ¿y que mejor que Draco Malfoy? Además, con Draco, todo es perfecto. Sólo con que pase su mano por mi hombro, siento un cosquilleo indescriptible, y me encanta como sonríe (sonrisa colgate), es muy tierno y, no sé, simplemente me encanta como es él…

-Sí, te entiendo…

-¿Qué? ¿Luna, a ti te gusta alguien y no me has dicho?

-¿Cómo crees? Era solo un decir. Además, ¿Quién podría gustarme acá? ¿Tu hermano?

-No, Harry.-respondió muy seria.-Lun, si quieres algo con él solo dímelo…

-Ya te dije que…

-¿Qué sientes por él? Anda, descríbelo.

-Pues, ginny, esto no es necesario-La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.- Pues sí-Ginny sonrió- Él es muy especial, es un gran amigo-la sonrisa de Ginny se borró-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿¡Que querías que te dijera!?

-Lo que es obvio, ¡A ti te gusta…!

-¿Puedo volver ya?

-Claro-dijo Ginny, se volvió hacia Luna, sonriendo, le guiño un ojo.- Yo más tarde vuelvo, estoy a su servicio. Hermione y Ron salieron a pasear. Y mi castigo es ser su enfermera. Espero disfruten la sopa.

Luna no quería ni volver a ver a Harry, si lo veía a los ojos lo más probable es que se pusiera roja. ¡Por que las hormonas actuaban en ella tan tarde!... Tomo la cuchara, y se preparaba para tomarse la sopa.

-No lo hagas-le previno Harry. Se levantó y le echó una cucharada de sal- Ahora sí.

Luna la probó, sabía muy bien.

A los pocos minutos, ambos tenían el plato vacío. Estaban recostados en el sofá, cubiertos por las mantas. El ojiverde miraba los ojos de la chica. ¡Como le gustaban esos ojos azules! Y la rubia miraba a un punto indefinido del fuego, pensando.

Talvez su mejor amiga tuviera razón, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido novia de Harry. Y ella no tenía mucha experiencia con hombres, como Ginny. Aun no sabía el significado de cada uno de los movimientos de los hombres. No sabía cual era la diferencia entre un "lo sabía" a un "¡lo sabía!" Es decir, es lo mismo, ¿no?

**-x- **

Abrió sus ojos, estaba en la total oscuridad, la chimenea debió apagarse hace horas y lo único que haya mirar era el brillo de la luna en los lentes de su acompañante. Sintió un nudo en la garganta con solo pensar en ir a verlo dormir. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?!

¿Por qué ella tenía que ponerse nerviosa, con el SIMPLE PENSAMIENTO de ir a verlo? Volteó la mirada a otro punto de la nada. Pensó que la situación en si era estúpida. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella tenía que sentirse menos al lado de Harry Potter? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? Bueno, si, ella no estaba pensando en él como amigos en ese momento. Pero tenía que resignarse, al fin y al cabo, solo quedarían así, ¿no? ¿Cómo amigos?

-x-

Sintió un movimiento en el sofá y despertó de inmediato. Tenía la varita en la mano, como si pensara atacar al primer movimiento que hallara. Pero lo siguiente pasó muy rápido: Un chillido, un sonido sordo y el peso en el sofá disminuyo.

-x-

Paso tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio. Estaba prácticamente encima de Harry, mirándolo dormir. Se veía realmente bien. Sonrió ante eso. De pronto un resorte del sofá se escuchó muy fuerte, y la rodilla derecha de la chica se hundió un poco. Se hechó lo más rápido posible hacia atrás, pero, demasiado tarde. Harry se recostó, con várita en mano.

Luna cayó con un ruido sordo en la alfombra, el dolor en la espalda fue terrible.

-x-

La varita de Harry iluminó la estancia. La rubia estaba en el suelo, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-Lunita, ¿estás bien?

Luna negó con la cabeza. Harry se levantó del sofá. Colocó las manos en la cintura de la chica (que se quejó en leves murmullos), y ella colocó sus manos en su cuello, y poco a poco la fue levantando. La recostó suavemente en el sofá, la chica no dejaba de quejarse. Miró al suelo: había caído encima de un libro de Hermione.

Volteó nuevamente. Luna seguía acostada sobre sus manos, por lo cual no podía moverse. Pero, extrañamente, ella no quitaba las manos de su cuello.

-…Luna… ¿Estás…?-susurró Harry que, sin darse cuenta, se estaba recostando en el espacio libre del sofá, aun tomado de Luna.

-Perfectamente-murmuró ella. Pasó una mano por el cabello del ojiverde, quien solo miraba sus ojos azules. La chica trataba de capturar ese momento, cada segundo, todo él lo quería para siempre.

Harry, finalmente, pudo sacar las manos de debajo de Luna. Pero la izquierda la dejo allí, tomando a Luna. Sin embargo, la derecha la dirigió a la mejilla de la rubia, y acarició esta delicadamente. Ambos sonrieron, el momento era perfecto.

No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Era como si ya no necesitaran decirse nada, si quiera un suspiró haría el menor cambio. Era como si supieran lo que el otro pensaba. Era como si supieran que debían hacer.

Luna borró su sonrisa, una expresión seria salía de su rostro. Harry dejó de acariciarle la mejilla, en vez de eso la tomo con delicadeza, se fueron acercando. Fueron cerrando los ojos lentamente. La varita de Harry se apago, dándoles mas intimidad.

De pronto otras luces se encendieron. Y, como si pensaran lo mismo, Luna volvió a poner su expresión de dolor y Harry tiró sus lentes, quedando prácticamente ciego a todo, e hizo como si los estuviera buscando.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?


	4. Merry xmas

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

Ya habían pasado veinte segundos de silencio, frío y delatador silencio. Ni el ojiverde ni la rubia querían verse a los ojos. Probablemente se podrían en evidencia.

Detrás de Ron, Hermione los miraba, tratando de encontrar alguna pista. A espaldas de la castaña, Ginny miraba a la rubia con cara de "Te lo dije".

-¿Y¿Van a contestar?-preguntó Ron, miraba a su mejor amigo como pidiéndole una explicación LOGICA.

-Lo que pasa es que yo me muevo mucho dormida-empezó Luna, y todas las miradas pasaron a ella (menos la de Harry)-Y me caí del sofá…

-Y yo me desperté y le ayude a recostarla en el sofá… Además, se golpeó con esto-dijo Harry y tomo del suelo, lo que según él era el libro, y lo que en realidad era una zapatilla de Luna.

-¿Una zapatilla?-dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué?-dijo un desorientado Harry.

-Es que se le han caído los lentes.

Ron las cogió de debajo de la mesita y se las dio a Harry. Al lado de los lentes había un libro.

-¡OH! Mi Libro-exclamó Hermione y lo cogió del suelo-Por eso no lo encontré…

-Fue con eso con lo que se golpeó Luna-dijo Harry luego de colocarse los lentes.

Durante una fracción de segundo, ambos se miraron.

-Harry, Ron, ayuden a Luna a quedar boca a bajo.

Cuando ya Luna estuvo boca a bajo. Hermione le levantó poco a poco la blusa. Su espalda era blanca, igual que su cara, tenía pequeños pelitos rubios. Tenía un poco de sangre que, cuando Hermione la limpió, se convirtió en un golpe completamente rojo. Se había raspado gran parte de la espalda. Le iba a salir un buen "morete".

-Creo que así estarás mejor-dijo Hermione luego de ponerle una venda que le cubriera toda la herida-Disculpa que no haga más, pero comienzo un curso de Primeros Auxilios hasta marzo.

-Así está bien, gracias. Creo que lo mejor es que todos volvamos a dormir-dijo Luna, mientras Harry y Ron la ponían boca arriba.

-Que duermas MUY bien, Luna-le dijo Ginny. Luna tragó saliva. Mañana tendría que darle una gran explicación a su amiga.

-Tu también, Ginny-dijo Harry.

-Tenlo por seguro, cariño-murmuró la pelirroja.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny volvieron a sus habitaciones. Harry volvió a encender la chimenea. Luna se acomodó mejor.

-Pudo ser peor-opinó Luna. Como ya había cerrado los ojos, no se dio cuenta cuando Harry la miró con ojos de…

-Enamorad. Ese chico está enamorado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry.

-Draco Malfoy. Está enamorado de Ginny.

-Así que por él te dejo bajo nieve. –dijo Harry.

Luna abrió los ojos. Lo miró tiernamente.

-No le digas a nadie. Yo sé que no lo hizo a propósito.

-Pero pudo causarte mucho daño.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Mmm… Buenas noches.

**-x-****x-x-**

Al día siguiente hubo mucho revuelo. En la mañana, Harry y Ron llevaron un árbol pequeño. Ginny y Hermione se aparecieron con adorno muggles (de los papás de Hermione) de Navidad. Y, desde el sofá, Luna cantaba villancicos.

A eso de las diez de la mañana, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a hacer compras navideñas. Ginny se había quedado a cuidar a Luna, como la rubia aun estaba lastimada de la espalda, le costaba mucho caminar.

Luego de almorzar un sándwich, Ginny empezó a ayudarle a la rubia a andar bien.

-¿Podemos ir a afuera?-pidió Luna.

-Dale. Ponte la bufanda.

Salieron. No hacia mucho viento y el sol brillaba mucho. Y Luna se sentó en la nieve, recostándose en un respaldar que Ginny hizo con nieve.

-Mmm… Se siente mucho mejor la herida-opinó la rubia, sonriente.

Comenzaron a hacer Gnomos de Nieve.

-¿Y¿Te beso?

-¿¡QUE!?-chilló Luna. La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

-Ya, no finjas. ¿Harry y tú se besaron anoche?

-No, claro que no… Lo hubiéramos hecho si ustedes no hubieran llegado-respondió Luna, sin vergüenza, y sin reproche en su voz.

-Uy, lo lamento…. Al contrario, yo pensé que habíamos llegado justo antes de que hicieran otra cosa…

-Je! No pienses así, Gin

-Jaja, Anda, cuéntame todo.

-Bueno…-Luna comenzó a decir lo mismo de ayer en la noche-… Pero él en vez de recostarse en su lado, como que me abrazo. Y me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Y quien hizo el primer movimiento?-preguntó Ginny. No quería perderse ningún detalle. Le encantaba saber cosas así, además, se trataba de su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Pues, el me agarró la cara-dijo Luna. Mantenía su tono soñador. Ginny se mordió el labio.-Y yo lo fui acercando y…

-¿Y?

-Y en eso llegaron ustedes.

-Uy, Dios. Que mal. Soy una tonta.

-Oh, no, Tranquila. No es para tanto. Además, Harry y yo…

-¡¡¡YA LLEGUE!!!-se oyó a lo lejos. Era la voz de Harry.

Aun con una mirada soñadora, Luna se puso pálida. Ginny se puso en pie y recibió al ojiverde.

-Ya era hora-dijo la pelirroja en broma-Yo ya me voy. Cuídala bien-Harry asintió, traía muchas bolsas y parecía querer tirarlas en la nieve-Chao. Y espero que su regalo sea el mejo-añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny desapareció. El ojiverde entró en la cabaña, a dejar sus bolsas. Luego llegó junto a Luna. Ninguno se miraba.

-¿Quieres un sándwich?-dijo Luna cuando Harry le puso las manos en la cintura, para llevarla dentro.

Harry la puso en pie. Sin embargo, quedaron muy cerca. Y Luna no quitaba sus manos del cuello. Se miraron a los ojos.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry no dijo nada, la llevo adentro y juntos envolvieron los regalos. Pasaron un rato agradable. Más cuando Harry tuvo que correr hasta el baño para que Luna no viera su regalo.

**-x-x-**

Eran las 19:00pm, cuando Hermione repartió una copa de chocolate (a Ginny y Luna) e Hidromiel (Ron y Harry). Todos brindaron por que sus familias estuvieran bien, y por que esa noche fuera inolvidable.

-¡SALUD!-Todos Bebieron.

**-x-**

No podía dejar de mirarla. Se veía tan feliz de estar ahí, rodeada de las personas que más quería. Miró de reojo, Ginny y Ron comentaban cosas Weasley; Hermione reía y servía más Hidromiel y Vino. Y, ahora que lo notaba, ella estaba junto a él, sentados uno al lado del otro. Podía sentir su ahora.

Ella lo volvió a ver y, como si leyera su mente, se acercó más a él. Harry la abrazó, como si reclamará algo que siempre tuvo.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido-le susurró.

-Pero¿Qué dices¡Si fui yo quien te invito!-dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-Igual. Me siento muy bien contigo aquí.

Harry tomó la mano de la rubia.

-Yo también. Por cierto¡Fe...!

-¡¡¡FOTO!!!-gritó Hermione.

Ginny se tiró en el sofá, con la cabeza en los regazos de Luna. Ron le hizo cachitos a Harry, quien sonrió, alegre, tratando de quitarle la mano a Ron.

Y así siguió la noche. Entre fotos y fotos, Harry nunca le pudo decir nada a Luna.

Pusieron música a cuerdo con la temporada. Harry y Luna solo se miraban, mientras que Ron y Hermione parecían comerse vivos en el otro sofá.

Tocaron a la puerta. Ginny fue a abrir. La pelirroja chilló y se abrazo a…

-¿Malfoy¿Aquí¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Ron.

-Tranquilo, Weasley, solo vine a desearles Feliz Navidad-dijo Draco sonriendo (COLGATE!!!)

-Ahora lo noto. Ginny tiene razón. Él tiene un acento sexy-dijo Luna sin preocuparse por bajar la voz. Ginny y Draco se sonrojaron. Harry abrió los ojos y miró a la rubia con cara de "¿PERDON?"

-¿Luna, cierto?-dijo Draco, mirando a la rubia de pies a cabeza.

-Si, Feliz Navidad a ti también-dijo Luna, levantándose (con una mueca de dolor) y yendo a saludarlo-Hace mucho que no te veía…

-Si, casi ni te reconocí-sonrió Draco y, tomando la mano de Luna, le dio una vuelta.

Harry se levantó. Notó que la música se escuchaba muy lejana.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó. A Ron casi se le cae la quijada.

-Muy bien. ¿Tú?

-Muy bien. Gracias-respondió Harry. Se estrecharon las manos, ambos con una media sonrisa.

-¡¡MERLIN¡Qué esto sea tan solo un sueño!-gritó Ron y se hechó en el sofá.

Harry pasó una mano por los hombros de Luna, quien no dejaba de mirar al rubio.

-Estás muy preciosa-dijo Draco a Luna, mientras Hermione trataba de calmar y explicarle todo a Ron.

-Hey…-comezó Harry.

-Gracias, tu también-dijo Luna. Miró a Harry y suspiró.

-Tranquilo, Harry, este tiene dueña-dijo Ginny y se agarró de la mano del rubio, quien le besó la mejilla.

-Que bueno. Ahora vuelvo-dijo Luna. Como todos estaban ocupados, no se dieron cuenta de que la rubia salió de la cabaña.

Luego de un tiempo llegaron los gemelos (con Angelina y Katie), Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavander y Collin. Bajo el arbol de Navidad muchos regalos de diferentes colores.

Pusieron música y todos comenzaron a bailar. Todos se sorprendieron de ver a Ginny con Draco.

-Voy a tomar aire-dijo Harry, luego de asegurarse de que Luna no estaba en la cabaña.

**-x-**

Miró el cielo. No había ninguna nube, y las estrellas se veían especialmente brillantes. Respiró hondo. No debía llorar en Navidad. Pero debía admitirlo. Se sentía mal. Muy mal.

Fue hacia el árbol más cercano y se recostó en él. De pronto escucho un estallido. Miró de lado. Eran personas apareciendose a la fiesta de Navidad. Vio a los gemelos Weasley con sus parejas. Sonrió. Le parecían muy guapos, en especial George. Trató de esconderse detrás del árbol, no quería que nadie sintiera lástima por ella. Se tapó la cara y pronto comenzó a escuchar música.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos. Debía volver pronto a la cabaña. Talvez se preocuparían por ella. Pensó en levantarse, pero fue como si sus piernas no reaccionaran.

De pronto la imagen de su madre y su padre apareció en su mente y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, fuera de control. Ni si quiera escuchó cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió.

**-x-**

Tan solo llevaba cinco pasos, cuando escuchó sollozos. Pero no veía nada. Trató de seguir el sonido. Pero lo condujo a unos árboles solitarios.

-Quisiera verlos-escuchó de detrás de un árbol. Se asomó tan solo un poco para comprobar que ahí estaba la rubia.

-¿Luna?

La reacción de esta fue tan solo hipar y taparse la cara con las manos.

-¿Luna¿Qué tienes¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

-¿Por qué no estás tú en la fiesta? Yo no quiero que me vean así. No quiero darle lastima a nadie, si quiera a ti.

-No me das lastima. Nunca…

-Nunca digas nunca, Harry Potter. Recuerdo la vez que te dije lo de mi madre. Tus ojos daban a entender la lastima y el rechazo que venía de ti. En serio, no quiero que me veas así…

-Pues no me importa. Quiero saber que te pasa.

-Que¿Qué me pasa? Te dire lo que me pasa-Luna tragó aire, y cerró los ojos fuerte- PASA QUE MI PAPA MURIO HACE TAN SOLO UN MES Y ESTA ERA SU EPOCA FAVORITA y yo... y yo…

Luna se hecho a los brazos de Harry, los cuales la apretaron mas contra sí. Harry cerró los ojos. No le gustó para nada verla así de destrozada. Pero ella no entendía que estaban en la misma situación. Harry acarició su cabello hasta que ella dejo de llorar.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que verme así, pero...-comenzó a sollozar.

-Tranquila. Pero, Lunita¿acaso no fuiste tu la que me dijo que ellos seguían con nosotros sin importar que?

-Lo sé, pero, eso me dijo mi papá… Y ahora…

-Sigue siendo lo mismo. Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos ellos estén aquí, junto a ti. Y, es cierto, no los puedes ver. Pero estoy seguro de que ellos te cuidan. No estás sola. Además, me tienes a mí.

-Claro…-suspiró-un amigo…

-¿Lo dices como si lo lamentaras?

Luna lo miró. Bueno, de seguro nunca más lo vería. No tenía nada que perder. Tragó aire. Abrazó también a Harry a tiempo que le decía:

-Es que yo lo lamento, Harry Potter. A veces siento que quiero que seas más que eso para mí…

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Me refiero a ese alguien que haga lo que no pudimos hacer ayer en la noche.

Harry perdió aire y tuvo que abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces antes de reaccionar a eso.

-Yo también te quiero decir algo.

Luna abrió los ojos (como ninguna otra vez) y Harry pudo ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Feliz Navidad.

Harry tomo su cara entre sus manos y la acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron por fin unidos. No era lo que había estado esperando desde la noche anterior, talvez era por que había estado pensando que sería igual a con Ginny. Pero, tenía que admitirlo, fue mucho mejor. Luna besaba muy inocente e inexperta. No es que él había besado a muchas mujeres, pero algo sabía. Luego de un tiempo, Harry se despegó…

-Se te olvida que me estás deseando Feliz Navidad-chilló Luna.

-¿Qué…?

-A mi me gusto.-dijo seria.-Y yo decido cuando termina…

Luna lo tomó por la jacket y lo jaló hacia sí. Está vez su beso no fue cariñoso, si no apasionado. Luego de un tiempo, Luna se despegó.

-¡Harry!-lo regaño.

-¿Ahora que hice?-se quejó el chico.

-Casi me matas… No tenía aire.

-Pero si tu dijiste que tu decidias cuando terminara…

-¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?-preguntó Luna. Aun seguían con la misma distancia.

Harry, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería: estar con Luna. Ya lo había dicho, ella no era perfecta. Aun tenía ese aire de chiflada que lo mas seguro es que nunca se le quitara. Pero era su chiflada.

-Me encanto-Harry volvió a besarla, pero no como antes. Sino un suave y dulce beso, que no fue más que un roce de labios comparado con los anteriores.

-¡Uy si! Está podría ser la mejor Navidad… Espero que mis papás no me estén viendo-dijo Luna y se sonrojo.

-Yo espero lo mismo-dijo Harry, recordando la noche en que venció a Lord Voldemort. Miró alrededor-Vayanse, esto es privado-gritó a la nada.

-los quiero, pero él tiene razón-gritó a su vez Luna.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que regresemos…

-¿Harry?

-¿Si?

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –gritó Luna y se le tiró encima, cayendo los dos acostados en la nieve, tan solo para besarlo.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_HOLA, Con este cap termina mi historia Happy Holidays, Espero les haya gustado y que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas._**

**_Saludos a Daiu (Mua, chik t adoro!) A Fati (Diosss DANCE FLOOR jajaja buenisimo)_**

**_Dedicado a ami (?) xq se cuanto costo tener la inspiracion y bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, x favor, no obtuve muchos Reviews en los tres caps anteriores, plis plis plis es mi regalo de Navidad atrasado_**

**_POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEW :'(_**

**_Con cariño,_**

**_Wen _****_  
_**


End file.
